Ein Geschenk aus der Vergangenheit
"Lichter... überall!" Aloy Ein Geschenk aus der Vergangenheit ist die erste Hauptquest in Horizon Zero Dawn und Teil des Prologs. Die sechsjährige Aloy ist nach einem Sturz in eine Erdspalte unter der Erde gefangen. Sie sucht nach einem Ausgang - und macht eine Entdeckung, die ihr Leben für immer verändern wird. Ablauf In einer Videosequenz sieht man, wie Aloy einige Kinder des Nora-Stammes, unter anderem Bast, dabei beobachtet, wie sie Beeren sammeln und dafür immer wieder gelobt werden. Nach einiger Zeit sammelt sie selbst Beeren und geht zu der Nora-Stammmutter, um sie ihr zu geben. Diese zögert und ruft dann die Kinder zu sich, um mit ihnen zu gehen und erklärt ihnen währenddessen, dass die Ausgestoßene zu meiden sei. Enttäuscht und wütend zerquetscht Aloy die Beeren in ihrer Hand, rennt weinend davon und stürzt schließlich versehentlich durch einen Spalt im Boden in eine Ruine der Metallwelt. Mitgliedern des Nora-Stammes ist es eigentlich untersagt, solche Orte zu betreten, doch Aloy sieht sich dennoch um, da Rost nicht in der Nähe ist, um ihr heraus zu helfen... oder es ihr zu verbieten. In einem größeren Raum findet Aloy eine uralte Leiche, die ein dreieckiges, kleines Gerät trägt. Sie entfernt den sogenannten Fokus und hält ihn sich versuchsweise an den Kopf. Das Gerät heftet sich an ihre Schläfe und plötzlich sieht Aloy überall Lichter. Zunächst erschrickt sie und weicht zurück, doch die Neugier siegt. Als sie das Gerät erneut anlegt, kann sie fortan holografische Anzeigen sehen. Das Gerät erlaubt ihr auch, eine große Metall-Tür zu öffnen, indem sie ein holografisches Schloss aktiviert. Tiefer in den Ruinen findet sie außerdem eine Hologramm-Aufzeichnung und bei weiteren Leichen verschiedene Sprachprotokolle, die sie mithilfe des Fokus ansehen bzw. -hören kann. Diese Sprachprotokolle offenbaren die letzten Gedanken der Menschen, die hier vor langer Zeit starben und künden von Verzweiflung, Bedauern und teils auch Bitterkeit. Schließlich findet sie den Ausgang und hört Rost nach ihr rufen. Er hilft ihr aus der Ruine und entdeckt sofort das Gerät an ihrem Kopf. Als er aus Sorge um sie den Fokus von ihr fordert, weigert sie sich vehement, diesen herauszugeben. Rost gibt schließlich nach, als er erkennt, dass das "Spielzeug" Aloy sehr wichtig ist. Er sagt ihr letztlich, dass - wenn sie schon alt genug ist, um auszureißen - er am nächsten Tag beginnen will, ihr das Überleben in der Wildnis und das Jagen beizubringen. Aufgaben * Geh in die Höhle hinein. * Untersuche das seltsame Gerät. * Finde einen Ausweg. * Verwende das Gerät, um den Raum zu scannen. * Benutze das Holo-Schloss. * Kehre zur Tür zurück. * Öffne die Tür. * Finde einen Ausweg. * Scanne das Gerät. * Finde einen Ausweg. Sammelobjekte In der Ruine findet man ein Hologramm und mehrere Sprachprotokolle, die Aloy mit dem Fokus wiedergeben kann. Hologramm * Alles Gute, Isaac! Sprachprotokolle *Protokoll: Connor Chasson *Punkt *Protokoll: Skylar Rivera *Protokoll: Mia Sayied *Protokoll: Ella Pontes *Protokoll: Jackson Frye Anmerkungen Im englischen Original sagt Aloy zu Beginn, dass Rost ihr zwar verboten habe, Ruinen der Metallwelt (aufgrund ihrer Gefährlichkeit) zu betreten, dass sie aber selbst einen Weg heraus finden müsse ("..., but I have to find a way out"), da er sie nicht hört. Im Deutschen wurde dies falsch übersetzt ("..., aber er ist nicht hier") und es entsteht durch die Art der Vertonung der Eindruck, dass Aloy sich absichtlich über Rosts Verbot hinwegsetzt.en:A Gift from the Past Kategorie:Hauptquests